The Voice of the Night
by Celestiella
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by books/movies about vampires that I've read.


**_Disclaimer:_** _______Everything recognizable from any vampire books/movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****____********__****__**The Voice of the Night**_

* * *

_****__****__****____********__****__**Song One  
**_

* * *

_I've seen you in my dream tonight,_

_Where you were lying on the pillow_

_Through window I could see the willow_

_Crying by river in sun's fading light_

* * *

_You were so beautiful, serene,_

_Sleeping like angel, calm and deep_

_I've sworn: "Thy peace I'll keep!"_

_And sat by you, in that sweet dream_

* * *

_You didn't wake. The sun has gone_

_Behind the forest far away_

_The night has come to end the day,_

_To kill the hope and praise the lorn_

* * *

_The chill has crept into my veins,_

_I felt the shadow of the doom_

_Coming to break the bliss in room,_

_Calling with icy voice our names_

* * *

_I looked at you, and frightened scream_

_Escaped my lips – for you were dead!_

_Pale, as if the sun has never had_

_The chance to kill you in that dream…_

* * *

_Your eyes had opened – they were black,_

_You laughed at me with eerie glee,_

_And then you smirked and said to me:_

"_To world of living you shan't come back!"_

* * *

_I tried to run, but I could not,_

_Tied with my promise to protect you_

_For evermore. To never let you_

_Fade away and face an awful lot_

* * *

_Your thin cold fingers touched my cheek,_

_Your lips – so red, your skin – too pale,_

_Through night rings song of nightingale,_

_He doesn't hear my hopeless shriek_

* * *

_My blood – your life; my death – your power_

_Your sharpest fangs deep in my neck_

_The lethal kiss I cannot break_

_As I grow weaker by the hour…_

* * *

_Last thing I saw there were your eyes_

_They were no longer black, but grey_

_Now that you have found the prey_

_To satisfy your endless thirst_

* * *

_I disappeared in your vampire's kiss_

_My eyes grew dim, my hands turned cold_

_I could no longer to life hold –_

_And in one moment I've ceased to exist_

* * *

_****__****__****____********__****__**Song Two  
**_

* * *

_Slow descending down to hell_

_Every day losing piece of your soul_

_Just barely smoking remains of coal_

_Instead of fire; an echo of funeral bell_

_No merry laughter, joyful existence_

_Graveyard and lorn are now my home_

_Cold stone floor beneath dark dome_

_And to the light of day resistance_

_What is the reason for why am I here?_

_Why did it have to be this way?_

_Why all my dreams have gone away?_

_I see abyss' bottom is coming near_

_What is the purpose of my fate?_

_To rise higher than all the birds?_

_To give new meaning to old words?_

_Or just to lie, to love, to hate…?_

_Yet none of this has any sense_

_No more those songs I want to hear_

_All they are bound to disappear_

_I'll hide myself behind the fence_

_Thorned trees and shadows of the night_

_Hillocks of lifeless earth and ashes_

_Mascara bleeds from my eyelashes_

_All things are gone that once were bright_

_Ice of my heart has been replaced_

_By burning hellfire all around_

_And agonizing screaming sound_

_All happy memories erased_

_Good moments – needles in the hay_

_Now that you've died, now that I'm dead…_

_No angel wings now to be spread_

_Questions forever here to stay_

* * *

_****__Song Three_  


* * *

_No joyful song to be sung_

_No merry laughter to be rung_

_No careless words to be said_

_No happy poems to be read_

* * *

_We don't deserve day's light_

_We are cursed creatures of the Night_

_We do not need your sympathy_

_We can see it's fake through empathy_

* * *

_No-one can grieve over dead_

_No-one can escape darkness spread_

_No-one can hope for better "after"_

_No-one can run from same disaster_

* * *

_It's over – can't you see?_

_It's over – you can't be free_

_It's over – you can cry and crave_

_It's over – we'll wait for you by your grave_

* * *

_**Song Four**  
_

* * *

_We all go to hell_

_Hush! Hear the sound_

_Of funeral bell_

_Calling you to come along_

_Calling you to join parade_

_Under thorns, behind the shade_

_The end of all has begun_

_Rose stands alone, without a gun_

_To save her from the dark_

_Too bad that in this night_

_I can't hear song of lark_

_Victory itself is nothing_

_If you can't share it with someone_

_Losing as well is nothing_

_If you're not losing alone_

_But the bell still calls!_

_No, no! No turning back home!_

_Home is behind, graveyard – ahead_

_Withered flowers and fallen leaves_

_Our place is among the dead_

_For we are cursed by sun_

_For we are forsaken by day_

_For long ago we went astray_

_And now all ways back are cut_

_And even though we're hurt_

_There ain't no turning back_

_The promises unkept_

_The words of honor broken_

_The ripped-in-two love-token_

_The fallen angel with no wings_

_Can things ever again be same?_

_Or whole life is a pointless game?_

* * *

_**Song Five (******__Queen of the Damned_)  


* * *

_For thousands of years_

_Hidden from the world,_

_The dark enchantress_

_Whose story still untold_

* * *

_The pale seductress of the night_

_With hair as dark as wings of raven,_

_Wrapped in the golden lace_

_She is forever banned from Heaven_

* * *

_Queen of the Damned, our empress_

_Long live, eternal fear of Night!_

_Queen of the Damned, arise!_

_Sing your song until first morning light!_

* * *

_Long time ago she was a girl_

_Just like any other one,_

_She had her happiness with her_

_Young handsome general's son_

* * *

_He disappeared in shadows of the war,_

_She made a promise to avenge his soul_

_And as she killed them, one by one,_

_Her heart became darker than coal_

* * *

_Queen of the Damned, our empress_

_Long live, eternal fear of Night!_

_Queen of the Damned, arise!_

_Sing your song until first morning light!_

* * *

_In black stone castle_

_Away from sun_

_The merciless avenger_

_No-one can run_

* * *

_Queen of the Damned, our empress_

_Long live, eternal fear of Night!_

_Queen of the Damned, arise!_

_Sing your song until first morning light!_

* * *

_Queen of the Damned, your time has come!_

_Long live, eternal fear of Night!_

_Queen of the Damned, arise and kill,_

_To end forever morning light!_


End file.
